


[带卡]乖，听话

by YuXiuXiuXiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 公共场合, 指奸, 跳蛋play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuXiuXiuXiu/pseuds/YuXiuXiuXiu
Summary: 旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土打了一个赌，他输了。于是他被塞入了跳蛋，挤上了地铁。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 36





	[带卡]乖，听话

**Author's Note:**

> 沉迷于地铁|公共场所无法自拔（刺激）  
> 伪 MOB、跳||蛋 PLAY、电话 PLAY、 手指 PLAY  
> 坏了坏了坏了  
> 小学生文笔，毫无疑问我翻车了  
> 阅 PIAN 无数，但一直坚信自己是清水写手（完全就是因为不会写）  
> 第一次的小破车，要骑着双脚蹬地依靠摩擦力提供前进的动力的那种  
> 临近钉钉网课开课的发泄式产物

银发青年步履匆匆，半低着头在人潮的裹挟之中登上了末班地铁。仔细看过去，青年走路的姿势还有些别扭的僵硬，面色也显得不太自然，只不过周围的人几乎都垂眸于手中的发光屏幕，无人注意。  
嘶，真是，为什么直到现在这个点了，人还有这么多。青年微微皱眉，逆着人流缓慢移动到偏近末尾的车厢，那里的乘客数量相对来说并不算很多，虽然依旧已经满座，但青年仍能找到一个偏僻宽敞些角落倚着，不由得呼出一口气，一直紧绷的神经也稍稍有所放松。  
“滋滋”，耳麦里突如其来的电流声让他一惊，下意识地屏住呼吸，随即一道低沉又带有一丝沙哑的男声直直传入耳中：“宝贝，看来你真的很听话。”  
！  
青年略带慌张地四处张望，可是没能看见那张熟悉的脸。  
“带土，你监视我？”  
“嘛，卡卡西，愿赌服输啊。”另一头传来的声音听起来很是愉快，还带上了上扬的尾音，银发青年——卡卡西甚至听见对方嘬了一口酒水。  
“带土，你不要太唔嗯——”卡卡西还想说什么，体内那个埋伏了许久已经被直肠捂热的小玩具的突然发难让他的话语戛然而止，猝不及防溢出一声呻吟。他条件反射地拉高口罩捂住自己的嘴，身体在一瞬间绷直，发现没有人注意到自己，立刻从背靠车壁的姿势转为了面对。  
“看来卡卡西真的很敏感啊，这还是最小档啊。”带土的声音带着笑意，伴随着开关的推动声。  
“二。”  
卡卡西倒抽一口气，跳||蛋震动的速度和力度变得更大，摇晃着不断刺激嫩肉。后||穴被刺激得逐渐开始分泌汁液，这具玩|熟的身体向大脑传输着麻酥酥的快|感。他不由自主地随着震动的节奏小幅度摇晃着身子，他知道自己的脸一定是已经红透了。  
“哈——哈——带土……”小口喘着气，第二档的感觉被身体所熟悉，卡卡西忍不住向男人索取更多。  
“没想到你竟然这么骚，没有男人|操|你也能这么爽，后面一定已经湿透了吧。”  
第三档。  
“啊嗯！”卡卡西小声惊呼，腰身一软，连忙抓住身边的扶手才堪堪止住自己瘫倒的趋势。  
“怎么，真的这么爽吗？你现在可是在地铁上啊，那么多人看着你像是一条母|狗一样在发|情|叫|春。”带土压低了声音。明明是隔着耳麦，卡卡西却觉得带土就在一旁，有温热的气息喷在耳朵上，耳廓烧了起来。  
这样真的是太折磨人了，他想，咬着嘴唇，将前身压在冰凉的车壁上。没有人看他，背后还是有种被注视着的火辣辣的感觉。腿和腰抖得厉害，卡卡西知道自己后面已经泛滥，不想被发现的心理让他更是紧张地|紧身体，然而越是夹|紧，就越能清哳感觉到跳||蛋的震动。嫩肉一收紧，跳||蛋就会向上移动，偶尔不经意地擦到了敏感点。一放松，又要往下掉，几乎碰到穴|口。他觉得自己双腿已经没有什么力气了，一直是依靠着扶手，才勉强继续站着。  
但是真的好舒服，好想就这样直接被带土|肏||开。卡卡西一瞬间被自己的想法吓了一跳，可是再一回想，反而让他更加兴奋起来，在全车人的注视下，就这样……  
他真是一个下|贱的骚|货。  
怕极了，又确实舒服，羞耻到了极点便是背|德的欢愉。终于没有忍住，泄出了舒爽而又带有欲求不满的呻吟|声：“嗯啊——嗯——哈——带土——”  
一直倾听这边动静的带土呼吸变得粗重起来：“妈的，卡卡西你……”他似乎还说了些别的，但卡卡西已经有些神志不清了，在他做出反应之前，带土就已经挂断了电话。  
带土呢？然而这个想法只在他的脑海中盘旋了一秒就被遗忘。后|穴里蠕动着的跳||蛋让他很舒服……但前面真的好难受……前面？之前带土都不让他碰自己的前端，依靠身后释放，卡卡西几乎都忘了身前的小卡。  
“乘客们，列车马上就要进站了，本次列车终点站……”地铁又到了一站，这一站是换乘站，车厢里的人少了很多。  
卡卡西再也忍不住，颤抖着手伸进了自己的裤子里，一下一下抚慰着自己升腾的欲|望。  
“咦，这位小哥哥你这是在干什么呀？”身后兀地传出一个陌生的声音，欢快又带着好奇。  
不想这成为了打开锁的一把钥匙。  
“呃啊——”措不及防的外部声音刺激，卡卡西眼前白光闪过，前端就泄了出来。  
“我，不，对不……”他言辞有些错乱，想要回头，却被背后的人用力扳过脑袋。另一只手顺着腰线滑下，蹂|躏点火，探入了裤中。而卡卡西只在一声娇|吟过后，无力地被陌生人圈在怀里不停喘息。  
“啊呀啊呀，小哥哥你这么热情的嘛？竟然没有穿内|裤诶！”陌生人发出惊讶的声音，但手的动作却没停，甚至越发大胆，外裤被直接褪下，释放过一次的小卡再次硬|起，直挺挺的对着前方。一只有力宽厚的手掌上下|撸||动，不时还照顾一下底下的圆球，温柔地揉搓|着。  
“你唔嗯——住手——”卡卡西仅剩不多的理智打响警铃，让他要远离这个陌生人。不过在陌生人的眼中，卡卡西努力夹紧双腿，甚至是无意识追随他的手磨蹭的动作，无疑是在邀约。  
手指摩擦着|阴||茎|敏|感的头部，从头部捋下，到下面两个圆球处揉一把再从底处揉到头部。跳||蛋还在坚持不懈地宣告着它的存在，在敏|感点处挑逗，一前一后双重浪潮一阵接一阵地扑打过来，卡卡西爽|得直翻白眼，一时闭上了嘴。  
“可是小哥哥你告诉我你很舒服很喜欢啊。”陌生人含笑道，将对方红透的耳垂色||情地含在口中，舌尖轻轻舔舐。  
卡卡西胸口剧烈起伏，几乎被欲|望征|服。下一秒，一只手从衬衣下摆摸索着向上，准确捏住了胸口一粒，用指腹按压着，接着捏起、拉开，再松下、搓|揉，可怜的红豆很快就不堪折磨发红立起。  
“嗯——”卡卡西哼哼，一边被宠|幸，还落了另一边，扭动着身体就想把另一粒送进那只大手里。  
陌生人好笑地刮过铃|口，惹得对方又一次敏|感地颤抖。  
“操||我……”一声呢喃。  
……  
陌生人突然停止了动作。  
正到动情之处戛然而止，卡卡西疑惑地歪头，不满地向后蹭了蹭，眼神迷离还带着情|欲。  
一时间眼前景色飞快转动。卡卡西震惊地瞪着面前人，不知所措：“带……带土……”  
“是不是随便什么男人把你玩爽了就能操||你？”带土轻佻的声线切换回了低沉的本音。捏住卡卡西潮|红的脸颊，强迫他看着自己。  
“不，不是……”卡卡西眼神躲躲闪闪。  
“这样啊——”带土垂下眼帘，松开了禁锢卡卡西脸颊的手，低叹一声，伸进了自己的口袋。  
“啪嗒”。  
“啊啊啊啊！！——”卡卡西尖叫， 身体前挺，脖颈后仰，紧贴在一起的两个人几乎能够听见卡卡西体内的嗡鸣声。  
“看看你自己。”带土把卡卡西推动，面向不知何时已经空无一人的地铁车厢，“这里可是公共场合，你在让所有人都观赏着。”  
不知是这句话里的哪一个词刺激到了卡卡西，让他的身体一颤，铃|口也淅淅沥沥滴下几滴前|列|腺|液。但也仅仅只是一晃神的功夫，卡卡西更像是毫无知觉的玩偶，任由带土摆弄，正对着空旷的车厢，追随着情|潮摇头晃脑。丝毫不介意有人会看见的模样。  
颤抖的双腿间清晰可见淋漓的水渍，最高档的震|动带动后||穴“噗嗤噗嗤”不断向外吐水。带土手指在穴||口摩挲着，感受着因刺激而翕动的小||穴，话不多说，一下子就送入三根手指。身下早就泥|泞不|堪，三根手指几乎没有受到任何阻挠，柔软的穴||肉反而热情地吸附上来将手指绞紧。  
“哼……呃……嗯啊！”跳||蛋被推到深处，带土手指熟练地摸到敏|感点开始搔||刮着前|列|腺。  
侧过脸堵住卡卡西微张的薄唇，伸出舌头在对方口腔中搅动着，上下两张小嘴同时发出淫||腻的水声，因为口唇无法闭合，透明的津|液顺着嘴角流下。  
被|操||过不知多少次的小||穴依旧能含着跳||蛋还紧紧吃着带土的手指，不舍得放开。肠  
道又湿又热，简直就是极|品。带土眼神一暗，下意识加重了手下按压转动的力度。  
“哈——哈嗯——”水声越来越大，和着卡卡西的|浪|叫也越来越大。  
“呜呜……出来了要出来了，带土再大力点，啊啊啊！”后||穴疯狂收缩，抽搐着，颤动着，在又|浪|又|软|的水声和呻吟声里，卡卡西被带土亲手送上了云霄之巅。  
高||潮带来的的余韵绵长。卡卡西表情空白眼神涣散由带土架着。小卡耷拉下来向外滴答着液体，可带土只觉得自己的胯|下|滚|烫，偏偏卡卡西这家伙不知道是有意还是无意地塌着腰将臀|部乱|蹭，穴||口随着呼吸一张一吸，把淫||水都给挤出来了，像花儿吐着露水，沾湿了带土的裤子一片。  
……  
好不容易卡卡西才神智回笼，望着带土意味深长的表情，完全没有了先前求|欢的|骚|浪|模样，满脸羞红地被带土提上了斑斑点点的外裤。  
“不，不做了吗？”  
“怎么，你还想就这样站着，然后在终点站被列车检查员发现吗？”  
……  
“回家继续。”看着卡卡西的表情就知道他又想道歉了,带土心中叹气，将人打横抱起，结果这一下又把某个东西顶到了深处。  
“唔——”卡卡西喘息着，“后面拿，拿出来……”  
带土恶趣味地扬起嘴角：“对你赌|输的惩罚还没有结束。再加上刚才你对陌生人发||情的惩罚……”  
“不……”  
“乖，听话。”  
……  
“终点站到了，请全体乘客下车……”


End file.
